Why Me
by QueenOfFries
Summary: Hermione has always had a darker side to her then the one everyone sees, she had never really let people see because she was scared of losing those she cared about but what happens when Hermione finds herself married to not one but two of the black sisters, Narcissa Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange? Will everyone leave once they found out?
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hey guys this is my first ever story so please be nice :).

This story will some mentions of abuse and sexual matters so please if you do not like reading those parts i will warn you ahead so you can skip.

as you may know i have gotten stories mixed up between this and another this used to be called 'Unwanted marriage' but now is called 'Why Me', i apologise for any confusion you guys may have. I have fixed my mistake and Unwanted Marriage now has its original story up and posted.

the story now will be about Hermione having a dark side that she does not let anyone see because she is afarid of showing in front of her friends in case they leave her but because of the side she finds herself married to Narcissa Malfoy and Bellatrix lestrange. Hermione will have to deal with the pro's and con's of being married to 2 black sisters, wifes of death eaters and death eaters them selves or at least one is

Again i apologise for any inconveniences and mix up and for those who are new i hope you enjoy :)

* * *

Hermione had just been captured by a couple of snatchers who's names she didn't find worthy of remembering after being caught trying to escape from a group of snatcher with her 2 best mates Ron and Harry,sadly they weren't able to get far before they were captured and brought back to Malfoy manor the base of operations of Voldemort.

She had been beaten black and blue,cursed hexed, healed and then the process would repeat while harry and Ron were down in the dungeons doing who knows what and there she was being tortured for the fun of it in front of many viewers no doubt hoping to see her break but she wouldn't give in.

Finally there was a break from the torture for a moment she felt free but it soon ended when Bellatrix grabbed her hair in a tight vice like grip and dragged her to one of the other rooms yelling

"YOU FILTHY LITTLE MUDBLOOD"

She didn't wince or react in anyway to the insult considering she had heard it all her life but that only made the women even more angry

"You need to be taught were your place is maybe marked so you always remember you are beneath us, beneath even the lowest of low" Bellatrix smirked pulling her favourite dagger out from beneath her dress corset which somehow made the women look beautiful

"You have something important to my lord how did you get it" the women spoke calmly twirling the dagger in her hand throwing her to the floor face first which hurt more than it should have

"I don't know what you are talking about" Hermione spat out spitting some blood onto the floor turning herself so she was now on her back looking up at the ceiling

" WHERE DID YOU GET THE SWORD TELL ME NOW" Bella was tired of playing nice with her she started yelling again as she straddled hermione's sore body

Normally in a situation like that people would be disgusted but to Hermione it was arousing having the older women straddling her and despite the dagger in hand and she couldn't help but lick her lips. For as long as she remembered she knew she had a darker side when it came to sex and in general, even though she had only had sex a handful of times she knew what turned her on and how far she was willing to go which she found out to be very far so being in a situation like the one she was in now turned her on.

" i don't know" She spoke softly bearly above a whisper pretending to struggle against the older witch only to be met with a punch to her already broken nose

" YOU BITCH DO YOU THINK I AM STUPID" Bella drew her wand in her wand hand holding the dagger in the other, she pointed it under her chin threatening, making the tip dig into her neck blocking some air off which wasn't anything new to hermione

"Bella the girl needs to be healed before you go playing with her again" a voice broke Hermione out her lust filled imagination, looking over to where the voice came from she noticed an older witch with blonde and brown hair she had a look of concern and worry beneath the cold exterior but what surprised her was she felt drawn to the witch standing there

"Don't tell me what to do cissy" Bellatrix looked from her to the women her gaze softening slightly

"Need i remind you our lord has requested she stay alive and healthy for other purposes" Hermione could feel herself begin to grow wetter imagining that it was the both woman on top of her doing so many naughty things and she the same to them but as she watched the women she felt her legilimens slip invading the women's mind, she caught glances of memories but as soon as she had seen them a wall stopped her from going further which she was thankful for

" Our lord wouldn't mind if i give the little bitch a remember of where she stands" With her last words Bellatrix dug the dagger into Hermione's arm carving our the word mudblood

Hermione couldn't help but scream from the pain the dagger was causing, she thrashed and tried getting the off her but it was no use tears where now streaming down her face leaving a small puddle on the floor beneath her.

Just as bella finsihed carving Mudblood into the girls arm there was a pop heard and a voice was heard

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER NOW" she was pulled up from the floor and into the arms of her best friend Ron

She cradled her bleeding arm with her free hand as she watched Ron and Harry along with Dobby fight of the oncoming death eaters but when a spell came soaring towards her, she was pushed aside to avoid it but in the process she got separated from Ron with no way to him

"We must go now Mister Potter" Dobby spoke throwing his own spells out at the death eaters

"We can't leave without mione" Harry yelled trying to get to her but it was no use if they didn't leave now they never would so Hermione took her chance while everyone was focused on her friends she grabbed the closest wand of the floor grabbing the women before locking her arm behind her back butting a little pressure so it hurt slightly, wand pointed into the woman's neck much like Bellartix had done to her in her fifth year

"I do not wish to harm you so please just play along" she whispered lowly she only the women in her grip could hear before yelling out to the crowd in front of her

" HEY BELLA GUESS WHO I HAVE" she shouted

Everyone's attention turned to Hermione and Narcissa who seemed very calm at the moment and Hermione noticed Lucius was amongst the crowd along with a pale looking Draco

" I have your precious sister you know the only one who stuck by you"

"UNHAND HER NOW YOU FILTH" Bella growled like a predator ready to cast the killing curse, Lucius looked ready to do the same but Hermione stopped them by digging her wand deeper into the soft flesh

"Ah ah dears you move i am afraid its bye bye" Hermione watched as harry and ron cried grabbing dobby's hand, smiling at them as they disappeared before turning her attention back to the room ready to show her darker side

Out of the corner of her eye she saw one of the snatchers who had beaten her move to attack but she beat him to it casting a silent and wandless exploding spell causing the man to do exactly that explode into tiny pieces painting the room in blood everyone stood surprised as their comrade splattered before their eyes

" The man had it coming oh and maybe i forgot to mention if anyone else moves they go poof just like your friend " Hermione licked her lips looking darkly at the audience this was the side of her that now one knew about because she did well hiding it there was a saying light and dark cannot exist without the other and in her case it was true but she just knew how everyone around her would react if they found out

" you crazy bitch unhand my wife now" Lucius voice broke the silence he didn't move which was very smart move on his part

" yeah no, how about we make a bet i know you purebloods love to gamble"

Bella watched as a whole new person took over the girl she had tortured mere minutes ago and there was nothing that she feared beside her lords wrath but the girl was causing her fear, fear for her sister, fear that her lord would appear any minute and demand her head, fear for not knowing what powers the witch held, For once she stood silent and still.

Hermione watched as two more of the men who beat her move to cast a spell as quick as they could but before they knew it they too met the same fate as their friend.

"I only give one warning next person to move will become food for your lord's Snake or more paint for the room i haven't decided yet" Hermione shrugged casually as if it didn't bother her at all which they chose it did only slightly but she also leaned into whisper into Narcissa's ear

" If all goes well you will be rid of your useless husband i know he beats you and uses you like a toy i saw it and that is one thing i can not forgive " Hermione felt Narcissa flinch slightly unnoticed to anyone but her

" You and i duel for all, you win you get me to do whatever you please use me, abuse me, sell me, and all the information i may have that will be crucial to your lord and if say i shall win i get everything including your wife, it seems fair enough trade"

Lucius stood there watching the girl holding Narcissa hostage thinking he could easily beat her despite what had happened and if he got all the information for his lord than he would surely be praised and even offered a reward as for the girl he would sell of to the highest bidder.

"Okay we shall duel" he spoke confidently not realising what a big mistake he was getting himself into

She let Narcissa go as she stood back hands behind her back smiling she could tell the wand in her hand would not be polite to cooperate with her seeing as technically she did not win it but it would be enough for now

" oh in case any of you get a bright idea to try and touch Mrs Malfoy here you get with in 5-10 feet of her you will explode well all except Draco of course considering it is his mother but she can not be removed forcefully from the spell i have placed" She looked over to Draco smiling slightly as he looked relieved he could go near his mother

Walking towards Lucius she stood a few feet away from him keeping an eye out for those who would try their luck as she bowed before the man waiting for him to bow back which he did

"How about we make this even more interesting, there are no rules to this duel meaning you can do whatever to any extent and if your comrades wish to join in the fight then they are welcome but the to will have to bet everything after all it is only meant to be between you and me" she stood straight taking of her jacket off and jumper throwing them back towards Narcissa

" let's just get this over with you are wasting our precious time" Lucius looked towards the other men and women in the room knowing well that the girl would be overthrown in a matter of second with some of them joining in but the problem was most weren't willing to give up all that hey had

" fair enough " she said before crouching down low it was the only position she felt comfortable in at the moment considering her body screamed to be healed and have a rest and she liked being low it allowed her to move faster

The pair spent a good minute sizing each other up before Lucius was the one to make a move first casting non verbal spells towards Hermione but of cause she dodged all the spells deflecting some back to the man who in turn dodged as well and the pattern went on for a few minutes before the Lestrange brothers decided to join

Hermione knew she would struggle with how badly her body needed rest but she had one thing they didn't and that was power in both nonverbal and wandless areas sure some were expert in nonverbal spells and magic but that didn't mean she would give up. She stood up growling looking at the men in front of her and decided physical actions will help as well so she ran at Rebastian deflecting the spells aimed at her back to their casters and sending a couple of her own making the other men stumble back but as she got near she knew the man would be ready to put up a fight just like she was.

As she got within arms length of the man she ducked a punched aimed at her head, grabbing it she used his momentum from the punch to throw him over her shoulder, she did struggle quite a bit considering her was heavy but she managed to get him to the floor before using the arm she still held in her hand she twisted it and broke it she wanted to do more but out of the corner of her eye she say Rodolphus swing his hand down at her. She managed to roll away from the attack surprised but she didn't have enough time before the brothers where at her ready to kill her.


	2. Chapter 2

The fight between her and the brothers ended with both mean dead, Hermione now had a broken hand, arm, jaw along with scratches on her face from Rodolph she was just lucky it wasn't a full moon but she turned her attention back to Lucius holding her wand in her left arm and begun casting spell after spell towards him not once bothering to stop until the man had been thrown back with an 'expelliarmus'.

Lucius had hit the wall behind him very painfully no doubt braking a few ribs in the process but he got up struggling to breath only to watch as another spell hit him sending him back into and through the wall. He was afraid of the girl after she had killed the Lestrange brothers like it didn't bother her at all he could feel the mark on his arm move painfully and he knew his lord was near but he didn't know where .

Hermione was enjoying the fight but she also knew she had to end it but she didn't want to take a father away from Draco sure the boy wasn't the nicest of people but she couldn't kill the man not without permission first. Keeping her wand trained on the man in front of her she turned her head to look for Draco only to realise he had gone to his mother's side during the fight and she couldn't help but smile at the amount of love Narcissa held in her eyes for her son

"Draco dear do i have permission to kill your father" she smirked licking the blood of her lips as everyone watched on surprised that for once she was asking for permission to kill, they didn't understand why

"Don't you dare speak boy" Lucius got up slowly blood seeping out his mouth

She kept her wand trained on him while her attention never moved from Draco who looked conflicted but for a split second he looked free and determined

"Do what you wish " the boy spoke confidently glaring at his father as he stepped in front of Narcissa in a protective way

She smiled wickedly before she grabbed the forgotten dagger which Bellatrix had lost during harry's escape and slit the man's throat before embedding it into his heart and twisting to make sure he actually was dead and with his lasts breaths she whispered lowly in his ear

"Looks like i win" she held the man in her arms smiling as he took his last breath and when the man went limp she pushed the man to the side sighing deeply sitting next to him only then did she noticed the man in the corner of the room hidden by shadows and knew who it was

"Did you enjoy the show it seems you need to choose better minions don't you Baldy" She was never afraid of the man because who could when he was bald and missing his nose it kinda made her laugh a little

" It seems like Lucius and Lestrange failed in their task, beaten and killed by a mudblood" Voldemort took a step into the light causing everyone in the room to bow before him and not once did he pay any attention to anyone but the girl

" if my body was in better shape i would have finished it in mere seconds but i'm afraid your people prevented that when they beat me over and over i think they forgot to heal me on purpose" Hermione struggled to breath slightly only remembering that she had all the injuries she did

" you must understand we do what we have to in order to reach our goal by any means necessary" Voldemort stood in front of Hermione as Nagini slithered up by him

Hermione looked at the snake reaching out to pet her with her good arm and when Nagini allowed her to do so she smiled. She always had away with animals even if she couldn't understand them

"Are ya hungry girl because there are 3 nice bodies waiting for you i would have more but i'm afraid they became paint for the room" everyone watched the interaction like it was foreign to them even Voldemort stood stunned for once

" _I am starving master does not nearly feed me enough"_ Voldemort stared at his snake of course he feeds her but it is hard to come by nice fresh bodies for her

When Nagini slithered to the Lestrange brothers and began eating them slowly Voldemort knelt down reaching a hand out towards the girl

"I have a 2 questions baldy" Hermione smiled at Voldemort, she never understood why people feared him sure he was evil had no feelings and what not but the man was funny to look at

Voldemort looked confused and touched Hermione's cheek tenderly for once he found someone not afraid of him and he could tell she had a light and dark side to her but they balanced each other unlike others he met and normally if anyone called him anything beside the name he went by he would kill but the girl was different

Hermione leaned into the man's touch closing her eyes feeling even more exhausted

"What is it" he spoke softly

Hermione chuckled before opening one eye to look at him

" when the fuck is someone going to heal me and why do you not have a nose you look quite funny"

" you dare speak like that to my lord you filthy mudblood" Bellatrix went to raise her wand to kill Hermione but stopped when Voldemort laughed for the first time in so long he laughed

" You are very strange and your guess is as good as mine" He smiled pulling his hand away from the witches cheek before noticing something on her arm, he pulled the broken arm gently from her body and saw the words mudblood carved into the flesh making him frown because he knew it was done with a cursed blade and it would never heal but he felt that the girl was anything but what her blood defines her as.

He stood up addressing the entire room

"This girl is my guest you treat her with respect and you do whatever she wishes, if she comes into any more harm from either one of you i will kill you on the spot do you understand"

"Yes My lord " was heard from everyone in the room

Narcissa let go of Draco making her way to Voldemort bowing slightly to address him everyone watched as she made her way from the area which Hermione had said would explode they were confused now as to why the women herself didn't explode.

"How did you do that" one of the men in the room asked Narcissa

she looked to the girl behind her lord and smiled slightly before looking at Voldemort ignoring the man's questions

"My lord please allow me tend to the girl"

"Very well please make sure she is back to full health i wish to speak to you both when she is better as for the rest of you get out of my sight"

Voldemort sighed calling for his snake smiling at the full belly nagini had before walking out the room

" Draco my love please take Hermione to one my room you know which it is i will be there shortly to attend to her " Narcissa turned to face her son hoping he wouldn't mind helping her

" of course mother " Draco walked over to where the girl was sleeping in a very uncomfortable position

He couldn't help but worry for Hermione because growing up not once did she show such a dark side but he could also see points in the time they grew up where it may have come out slightly. He sighed hoping she would be alright sure they were enemies but he never wanted any of this all the hurting, killing torturing wasn't for him but he had no choice no thanks to his now dead father. he swore to him self that he would do right from now on

After settling Hermione on his mothers bed Draco sat by her side watching over the girl waiting for his mother to come back which didn't take long

"My darling you may want to leave i have to undress Hermione to tend to her other wounds" Narcissa stood by the door with a few vials and bandages in hand along with a new wand one that Draco had never seen before

" i will be outside mother please call me if you need anything " Draco stood up giving his mother a kiss on her cheek before exiting the room closing the door behind him

Narcissa got to work stripping Hermione down and tending to the many wounds that were visible and ones that weren't she had to keep focus on what she was doing because it seemed like who ever healed her before did not bother healing everything which just caused even more work for her. After awhile she had finally finished healing and bandaging the girl up some of the injuries couldn't be healed like the marks left behind from her sisters husband and the mark Bella left but she did the best she could now all that was left was to make sure the girl would drink skelle-grow along with some blood replenishing potions considering the amount she lost

* * *

A/N so guys chapter 2 is done and dusted i hope you enjoyed it

it took me a little longer then i would have liked to update but i have been really sick with flu's hay-fever, and stomach bugs wasn't very nice so it took me a while to finished this chapter but i am on my way to being healthy again :)

If you have any questions for me regarding this chapter feel free to inbox me and i will be more then happy to answer them :) and please don't be afraid to let me know what you think

Also i have decided that Voldemort has a soft side for Hermione because she isn't afraid of him, but also i have hermione calling him baldy because come on given the chance i would call him that to it kinda looks funny in a way along with him not having a nose :p


	3. Chapter 3

A/N here is a short chapter ya all because the next one will be a bit to long to fit into one chapter so i have separated them hope you all don't mind

* * *

Opening her eyes slowly Hermione couldn't remember what happened after she had fallen asleep or if she had finally gotten killed but as she was looking around she noticed the room she was in was quite beautiful and she was laying on a soft bed, As soon as she took in her surrounding everything from before came racing back into her head.

"My head is so fucking sore" she let out a long yawn grabbing her head but was stopped when she noticed bandages on her arm and chest nearly covering her whole top half of her body, panicking she grabbed the sheet covering her body and ripped them off wincing slightly from pain. She was glad there was only one more bandaged area but she couldn't help but wonder who took care of her when a voice sounded from the door way

"Here drink this it will help with the headache"

Hermione turned to see Narcissa standing there holding a cup out to her with Draco who looked like he had not slept in days and suddenly she felt sorry for the boy

" i will answer all questions you may have once i know you have had something to eat and let me change your bandages " Narcissa stepped forward sitting down onto the chair that was beside the bed while Draco stood behind her with a tray

" how did you figure it out" Hermione looked at the women blushing thinking about a very sexual fantasy but she slowly took the drink from her and sipped it slowly

"You never said i could not remove myself from the area that was spelled you specifically said no one can come with in 5- 10 ft of me or i myself be forcefully removed it also helped knowing you had no ill intention towards me " Narcissa turned to Draco smiling and grabbed the tray from him turning back to Hermione placing it on her lap

Hermione looked to Draco frowning knowing the boy wasn't taking care of himself

" you haven't slept, eaten or been taking care of yourself have you Draco"

She was met with silence meaning the answer was a yes

" come here and sit you can share with me we have to look out for each other despite what side we are on " she smiled at the boy patting the spot at the end of the bed struggling slightly and when he didn't move she growled letting him know she would hurt him if he didn't

Quickly realising Hermione was serious, Draco sat down by Hermione's feet fidgeting slightly he wanted to apologise for how he treated her in school but didn't know how

Looking down at the large amount of food on the tray Hermione divided it into half for both herself and Draco smiling as she did so, now there was half on one side of the tray and the other on the other end. She placed the tray down between her legs so that the food was facing her and Draco, grabbing the fork that was on the tray she held it out to the boy

"Here you use it i'll use my hands "

Draco stared at hermione like she was crazy but he knew deep down that the girl was perhaps the only person who saw him as a person and saw straight through his facade. Reaching out slowly he grabbed the fork whispering a slight thank-you before slowly picking up a piece of sausage nibbling it

They ate in peace and quiet making small talk here and there but it was them most relaxed any of them had felt in what felt like years but they enjoyed it while it lasted. When Hermione and Draco had finished eating Draco excused himself to let Narcissa do her job and change the bandages

Hermione sighed trying not to imagine narcissa hands where she ached to be touched but she knew the other women would not want what she did and she was in no position for such thing considering the war going on but that didn't stop her from day dreaming

" Lord Voldemort requires both of us when you are ready"

" Do you know what he wants with me well besides to kill me no doubt for how i acted toward him "

"No but i have a faint idea it is to do with the duel that took place 2 days ago"

"I see i apologise for how i behaved regarding the situation" Hermione looked down at her arm the very same one that Bellatrix had marked

" there is no need to apologise but i am curious as how you got past my occlumency"

" I was distracted so to say and it was accidental its kinda more i guess advanced when that happens but I apologise for the intrusion" Hermione frowned looking down at her hands she had not meant to intrude on the witches mind but sometimes she couldn't help it

"I see well be sure next time I will not be as nice as I was" Narcissia smiled at Hermione the girl was growing on her slowly and for some reason she didn't mind it at all

" Thank-you well I guess we should go see what baldy wants" Hermione went to get up slowly making sure not to injure herself any further but was stopped by a hand

"You are not nearly well enough to face the dark lord I suggest you sit back down and rest"

Hermione looked at narcissa smiling fondly before shaking her head and finically standing up wobbling slightly

" we have a war going on around us and I'm supposed to be with my best friends helping them but somehow I find myself here I don't have time to be resting " she managed to steady herself

Hermione looked down at herself making sure she had pants on which Narcissa kinda put on her and sighed making her way slowly out the door the women behind her waiting until she followed her


	4. Chapter 4

They made it to the door that would lead them to where baldy was waiting , knocking on the large wooden doors they waited for Voldemort to answer which was straight away.

Entering the room Hermione looked around to find many faces staring at her around a long rectangular table which could fit like 20 people but at the head of the table sat a very bald, no nose Voldemort with his precious snake curled up on his lap

"Do you have no shame, you are infront of our lord " Bella glared at Hermione's lack of clothes

"Oh well I am practically covered so I'm not worried at least I have pants on you know now that could have been embarrassing" Hermione made her way to Voldemort and had an urge to rub the his bald head but refrained from doing so, so she just stood by him

"So you wanted to see me " she looked out to all around the table and recognised a couple of people but the one that had her attention the most of all her potions Professor who was shocked to she was

"Ah yes you all are dismissed, Bella and Snape stay behind" Voldemort dismissed the group of death eaters and motioned Hermione to sit down

Sitting down next her potions professor she smiled and turned to look at Voldemort

" did i not say you were to see me once you were healed completely" Voldemort turned his attention to Hermione frowning the best he could

"Yeah but like i told Mrs Malfoy there is a war going on and i am meant to be helping my best friends along the way so i can't sit around waiting to be completely healed so can we please get this over with so i can get out of here" Hermione sighed as she ran a hand over her bandaged arm hoping her friends would forgive her for what she has done but she felt someone trying to intrude into her mind which she didn't take kindly to

" You do well not ever try and enter my mind again" she glared at Voldemort and kicked him out of her mind building her walls back up to accommodate for more intrusive means

" i need all the information you have regarding your side"

Nagini decided to make herself known and hissed at her master seeming to speak with him

Voldemort turned his attention back to hermione and stared before he spoke

"I called you all here today to talk about the conditions of a duel that has claimed Rudolp and Rebastian lestrange along with Lucius Malfoy, while i am not happy such thing happened i would like to congratulate you young Mudblood for not many could have bested all 3 men, yet you did just that with and without the use of magic a great feat for one like yourself. While i am 3 mean down it is tradition that conditions agreed by both parties of a duel is upheld while i am not aware of your terms, the lestrange brothers indirectly also agreed when they entered the fight so they will be included." Voldemort snarled at the mention of losing his top 2 fighters and while he may not like the idea of them being bested by a filthy Mudblood he was one for traditions also the girl was most deffinetly different

"My lord you can not be serious" Bellatrix growled out not believing what her lord was saying

"Quite so, Still your mouth Bella or i will do it for you " the man glared at his most loyal death eater

"Once Hermione has stated the terms i will personally see to it that they are fulfilled then she is free to leave, i do not wish for someone like her under my ranks when she is unpredictable, unreliable and when i know she will not be loyal to our cause" For once he would let someone go not because they swore loyalty to his cause but because he found himself simply unable to force the girl to his side no matter what he wanted

"But my lord you can't " Bellatrix interrupted again causing Voldemort to turn to her cursing her with the 'cruciatius curse' sending her to the floor in withering in unbearable pain

Hermione watched as Bella was tortured continuously by Voldemort but she had enough of it and used her own magic to end the spell

"Can we just get this over with i have people waiting for me if you wish to know what we agreed on it was, if Lucius should win he would get me to do whatever he pleased along with all the information i may have and if i should win i get everything from him including his wife then upon the lestrange brothers inclusion i stated they would bet everything as well the same as Lucius. As you can see i won"

Snape watched as his former student didn't bother cowering before the dark lord or even showed fear the girl before him was completely different to the one he knew and confused him even more so when the 'cruciatus curse' ended

" It seems so, you will inherit both Malfoy's and Lestrange things along with Bellatrix Lestrange and Narcissa Malfoy as Rebastian had no wife. Tomorrow Snape will meet with you at the ministry to sort the paperwork out but until the war is over Malfoy Manor will continue being mine this includes swearing the unbrekable vow before you leave"

Hermione looked between her potions professor at the Voldemort thinking about all the responsibilities she is going to have from now on

"Fine but you will have to swear upon it as well after all i can't be the only one to do it " closing her eyes Hermione imagined being with her friends again but at the same time she was glad to get a small brake even if it was in front of one of the most evil men in history

"As you wish Severus if you will " Voldemort stood up holding his hand out for Hermione

She stood up struggling with the help of professor Snape and held the man's arms letting Snape do what he needed to. Tapping his wand on the pairs joined ones he spoke

"do you Lord Voldemort formally known as Tom Marvollo riddle swear not to come after me by any means nceessary or have anyone come after me to gather information"

"I swear, do you Hermione Granger Swear to leave Malfoy manor and any other property i am inhabbiting to me until such time as either myself or harry potter is dead"

" i swear, do you swear not to harm or have anyone else harm Narcissa and Draco Malfoy, so long as you shall live or therefor after" she would have added Bellatrix to the condition but she knew well the women wouldn't want it after all the witch was loyal to only him at least Draco and Narcissa deserved it a little

"I do and will you swear not to share any information about myself or my plans you may have required while you have been here at Malfoy Manor "

Hermione sighed trying not to wince from the wound she had seeing as moving seemed like a bad idea and not resting

" i swear"

Both Hermione and Voldemort looked at each other not having any other conditions for the vow and they both smiled and Snape finished the spell tying them together

"Good now i really must take my leave but i will need help with that, also i have one thing for Narcissa" Hermione made her way over to Narcissa wincing as blood now seeped through some of her bandages.

She grabbed the woman's hand gently holding it palm up and willing her magic to summon a small wooden rectangular box letting it appear on the opened hand

" this is a puzzle from me to you" Hermione smiled as she walked back over to her potions teacher before turning her head to baldemort

" you were such a handsome man when you were young but now your just a no nose pale bald guy, boy time sure wasn't friendly to you. Do keep your snake feed oh and do you mind keeping the house fairy clean " she smiled at voldemort before collapsing into her professors arm

"Hey professor mind apparating me to Weasley's " she spoke quietly struggling for breath as more blood seeped through the bandages

"Are you dumb girl you won't survive it " Snape held hermione in his arms securely muttering his own healing spells helping the injured girl

"Just do it i can handle it. Ron and harry are awaiting me and i rather see them and tell them about what happened before they find out tomorrow" She closed her eyes feeling sleepy she could feel her body shutting down but her body was healing slowly from her professor's help

"Don't blame me if you spliched Granger " Snape bid his goodbye to his lord and the ladies in the room before apparating away

* * *

reappearing at the door of the burrow Snape held Hermione bridal style in his arms as he kicked at the door hoping someone would answer and when the door opened he was met with a furious looking molly

"What did you do to to the poor girl " Molly spoke angerly at seeing the girl that has become a second daughter to her in severus arms bandaged and bleeding no doubt unconscious

"I did not do anything to the girl take her before i change my mind and take her back to were she was" he handed the girl gently to the weasley matriarch and stepped back disappearing

Molly held the girl in her arms rushing to lay the girl down on the couch the only closest soft thing and went about trying to change the girls bandages for her because most were covered in blood but when she saw the damage she couldn't help cry a little especially the fresh wound on her arm

"Oh my dear what did they do to you" Molly kissed Hermione's forehead noticing the large scar and finishing with the last of the bandages only to notice Hermione was starting to come around

Hermione opened her eyes slowly and looked around to see Mrs Weasley in front of her face which she wasn't expecting and it scared he slightly causing her to flinch back and hit her head against the arm of the couch

"Shit that hurt" she rubbed the back of her slowly not really understanding why she was being looked after by the woman but she remembered she asked her professor to take her to the burrow

"My dear you need to take it easy whatever those bastards did to you its over now"

Hermione looked at Molly and smiled shaking her head getting up slowly so she now sat, looking around she noticed Ginny standing by the door looking like she wanted to jump at Hermione and hug death hug her. She waved and smiled slightly at the young girl before turning her attention to molly

"Thankyou Molly for helping me but there is no need to worry anymore i assure you i am quite well just a few minor injuries " Hermione sighed and closed her eyes remembering that Harry and Ron where out there somewhere and she had some explaining to do although she could just wait untill the next day but she couldn't do that to the weasleys especially since they didn't know about the darker side to her but they were family so she had to

"Mrs Weasley, Ginny i have something to confess you both may want to sit down for this " Hermione ran a hand over her face forgetting that she now had a scar from where one of the lestrange clawed her

"Whatever it is Mione can't it wait until you are better " Ginny said sitting down next to her friend wrapping an arm around her as molly sat on the other side

"I'm afraid it can't, do you remember how Ron, harry and myself where on the run" she paused trailing a finger on the new large scar that no doubt was very noticeable

"Yeah we remember but you wouldn't tell us why" Ginny spoke frowning at the way Hermione was trailing her finger over a rather nasty scar

Hermione took a deep breath in and out before she told her story on the events that as transpired, she had left out the parts about where she was and some of the truth

At first molly was surprised and happy that Hermione had gotten away from whatever place she was being held but she then became angry at hearing how the girl now had 2 wife's both death eaters

"You can not be serious, this can not happen you hear me " Molly got up fuming as she began to pace the floor

"We can not let this happen how could you let this happen Hermione, they are death eaters and wife's of deatheaters do you know what you have done" she turned her attention to the injured girl waiting for an answer but she was only met with a blank stare void of emotions

" do you have anything else to say about the situation i find myself in or are you just going tell me that whatever i did was wrong because way i see it, without it Harry and Ron would still in the hands of death eaters and their lord as for me well let's just say death would be knocking at my door"

Ginny and molly stared at the girl not really expecting an answer like that or for the girl to be changed so much from the one they used to know the nerd,bookworm,quiet person who kept to herself most of the time but the one before them was different

"You can lecture me all you want Mrs Weasley but that does not change the fact i now own the Lestrange and Malfoy name, i came here to tell you before you find out from someone else because you were always like a second mother to me. I will take my leave to let you have some space but before i go i want to thank you for helping me and always being there for me" Hermione stood up wobbling slightly before taking a few steps towards the back door only stopping to say what she needed to say

* * *

Hermione lay out on the overgrown grass somewhere far away from the burrow looking up at the night sky, she had been there for a few hours watching the sun go down to the stars and moon appearing, somehow despite having so many things going on inside of her head being under the night sky brought peace to her mind.

Just as she was about to fall asleep she felt something drape across her body, looking up she saw Ginny standing there broom in hand along with a plastic bag and the end of a blanket in her hand

"Thought you could use a friend and a change of clothes " Ginny smiled down at her friend before laying down next to hermione throwing some of the blanket over herself

" how did you find me" hermione turned her head to face Ginny looking at the older girl who seemed to have bags under her eyes from lack of sleep

"Wasn't to hard i just followed the breaks in the grass" Ginny smiled and turned her attention up to the stars sighing deeply

"You know i never thought i would find myself here where we are today, people dying, death eaters torturing, the dark lord trying to kill harry, me here injured not knowing where i am going to go next, weather i should help harry and ron wherever they are or just forget about the whole war thing" Hermione turned her head back to look at the sky above her closing her eyes

" i killed people Ginny because they were in my way and they didn't listen, i killed to save friends, family and enemies, i killed because part of me doesn't care what happens and that same part of me is getting tired of it all" she let a few tears drip down her cheeks as she took a shaky breath

"when will all this end "

The younger witch turned on her side lifting a hand to wipe away the tears that where staining her friends cheeks and wrapped an arm around her carefully, she knew the girl before her had killed and had a slight dark side she wasn't blind even after all the years being friends she saw what no one did yet she still loved her like a sister.

" you know mione we all wish the war never happened and that we didn't have to do what we do in order to survive but sometimes things don't go the way we planned its our friends and families that keep us going, keep us hoping for the best even through the darkest times. I don't know what you are going through but i know no matter what happens i will always be here for you "

Ginny held Hermione as the other girl let more tears out finally able break down and even through out the night they stayed in each others arms


	5. Chapter 5

A/n Hey guys its been awhile since i have posted an update on this story but the wait is over, here is chapter 5 i hope you enjoy

* * *

Hermione stood in front of the fountain in the ministry in a black fitting suit nervously tugging on the tie around her neck waiting for her professor to appear.

When the man greeted her she noticed he looked even more pale than usual and it had her worried slightly as to what could have happened between the last time they had seen each other

Following Snape through the maze of corridors Hermione made sure to memorise every inch of the place just in case she needed to escape which she hopped wouldn't come to that

They came to a stop in front of a black door, knocking on it Snape waited for a reply before opening the door. Stepping inside of the room hermione was met with an older man who looked like a crab under a rock and something about him didn't seem right, ignoring her feelings she sat down on the seat the man offered and looked at him keeping her eyes train on the man

"Good morning Ms Granger and Master Snape how may I help you"

"Ms granger will be inheriting the Malfoy and Lestrange name and fortune along with whatever else shall come with it through the law of conquest" Snape looked at the man before then not once braking his emotionless face

"I see and may I ask why she will be doing such this"

Hermione could swear she heard her professor growl slightly under his breath which made her smile slightly

"Ms Granger defeated Lucius Malfoy, Rudolph and Rebastan Lestrange in a duel"

The older man looked between Hermione and Snape looking like he was judging her for something she had no clue what but she didn't like it

"I suggest you stop judging me minister I do not appreciate it" she finally spoke sitting up straight folding her hands in her lap

The man looked taken a back for a moment before clearing his throat

"I apologise but you must understand I am surprised that one such as yourself could defeat the Lestrange brothers and Mr Malfoy after all not even accomplished witches and wizards could do such a thing"

"While I understand your surprise minister I would like to get on with the business at hand "

Snape watched the exchange between his pupil and the man looking at Hermione proudly

"I understand I will need to know what both parties agreed on and for that I'll need you to write on this paper which will be able to tell if you are telling the truth, as well as a memory from a witness and yourself" the man produced a old looking parchment paper and a quill placing it in front of Hermione along with a small vial for her and another for her witness

"I will be the witness as I myself where present at the time" Snape took the extra vial and held the tip of his wand to his temple concentrating on the memory of the duel and nothing before

When he was finished he corked the vial and placed it down on the table

Hermione watched as her professor wasted no time to get the memory from his mind and sighed as she got to writing the terms of the duel and when she finished she followed in her professors step and took drew the memory from her mind

"Good now I will need you to wait here while we confirm the details of the memories presented as well as getting the necessary paperwork" the man stood up walking around to a side door and went into what ever room was there

Hermione sighed as she looked over to her professor "sir do you ever wish none of this had happened I mean the war and all that"

Snape looked over to Hermione frowning slightly as as looked at him with sad eyes he knew well that the kids of her generation were brought into something they shouldn't have but there was no turning back time to change it now that they have seen what a war really is. He himself had been a part of the first war when Harry brought Voldemort's death but no matter how much preparing one can do you never could be completely prepared for war.

"From time to to yes but there is no going back only doing what we must to insure our survival" he sighed sitting down next to Hermione

"I guess we just have to hope for the best don't we sir"

When the minister came back he was holding 3 separate folders, he placed them in front of Hermione as he sat down summoning another piece of parchment paper

" it seems everything is in order and there is no evidence of fowl play or that the memories you have provided have been tampered with. I will need you to sign a few papers stating you are the one claiming right to Lestrange and Malfoy fortune and everything that may come with it also in those folders are a list of everything. Your last name will change once you sign " the man paused stroking his long black beard and sighed deeply "I would like for you to read the list before you sign the papers"

Hermione grabbed the first folder and flicked it open to find a picture of Rudolph Lestrange, she did the same to the other 2 folders and read through them slowly reading everything that was listed but paused when she read a couple that contained Bellatrix Lestrange and her sister Narcissa. She turned her attention back to the minister and frowned

"It says here that both Bellatrix and Narcissa are bound through the marriage bond but also the vow they both took does that apply to me also I would like to know what the the vow contains"

" I see you noticed that part well you see the marriage bond is an old pureblood tradition that legally bind both parties together for life this insured that they would always be together and only bare pureblooded children also it's there so the wife will not indulge in others there is a few other things but i am sure you will find out soon enough. As for the vow I am not aware of that they swore to so you will have to ask the persons involved"

Hermione stares at the paper before her and let out a low growl wanting to hex the man for not knowing but she will just have to get answers from the people themselves which would be hard

" I see well I also have another question, would I be able to access the vaults indicated here today" she sat back in her chair trying to remember just where she was and how she got there

"I will inform the necessary people in order for that to happen Ms Granger-Lestrange-Malfoy" the man looked at Hermione trying to figure the girl out but to no end

"Good I plan to visit the vaults as soon as I can " she paused grabbing the quill and signing the papers that required her signature and handed the parchment back to the minister before grabbing the files from his desk

" if that is all I will see my way out and please tell Lord no nose I said hi" she looked to the mark poking out under the mans robes

With that she walked right out the door not bothering to turn around


	6. Chapter 6

A/n Hey guys here is chapter 6 of why me i hope you like it

* * *

Hermione made her way to Gringotts bank after bidding her potions professor goodbye upon entering the building the first thing she noticed was there were a little less goblins working and more witches and wizards stationed around the perimeter than the last time however one very familiar silhouette of a woman grabbed her attention. The closer she got to the figure the more she could she that the woman was Bellatrix but there was something off about her she just seemed less threatening, less psychotic so she stopped just behind who ever was pretending to be her now wife and watched as the fake Bellatrix threatened the goblin because the small creature would not allow access to the vault.

"What is the problem " Hermione said stepping up to the side of the fake Bellatrix speaking to the goblin

"That is none of your concern little girl" The creature spoke seemingly angry despite the calm look on his face

"Who are you calling little girl and for your information it is my concern considering you are not allowing my wife access to her vault" Hermione felt the impostor gasp slightly undetected to the goblin

"As far as i am aware Mrs Lestrange has a husband and you are not him so i suggest you leave before i get security to arrest you"

" I am Mrs Granger-Malfoy-Lestrange as of an hour ago and if you do not allow me and my wife access to the vault i can assure you that not only will you loose your job but i will personally see to it that you will not live to see another coin" Hermione leaned forward whispering so the impostor could not hear whats she was saying, the goblin's threat bringing out her slightly darker side and seeing the goblin shake slightly she knew her threat worked

"My apologies Ms Granger if you will follow me i will take you to the vault" The goblin spoke hopping down from his bench

Hermione turned to the woman and leaned in so she could whisper in the ear of who ever it was

" You are very lucky i was here because you need to work on your acting skill's who ever you are but for now let's go"

Hermione followed the goblin leaving whoever it was that was acting as her wife to follow after her

As they were half way to the vault Hermione noticed a waterfall and in the pathway frowning having remembered in one of the many books she had read that Gringotts had fail safes in place to stop potential thief's and threats which was not good for any of them so summoning her wand hermione prepared for what was to come. As they moved under the flowing waters all magic was washed away and in place of a previous Bella now sat a shocked looking Ron along with Harry and surprisingly one Fleur Delacour who had a hand around griphooks vest but hermione had no time to admire the blonde beauty because the second the magic washed away the cart had slowed to a halt alarms blaring just before the bottom opened up and all the passengers including goblins fell.

They must have been falling only for a few seconds before the end was becoming more visible by the second Ron was screaming like a banshee and Harry looked wide eyed even more pale then he normally was, Fleur seemed to have the best reaction because she was smiling like she enjoyed the free fall holding both goblins in each hand and well Hermione was more worried about not dying especially since she now had two very sexy and powerful witches she was married to.

"Arresto Momentum" Hermione yelled as she cast the spell stopping their fall inches away from impact with the floor allowing them a second before they dropped hard to the floor

Picking herself of the floor Hermione dusted the dirt and dust off her suit before casting a silent spell drying off everyone's clothes well what was left of the water before sighing.

"Who's brilliant idea was it to dress up as the most feared death eater to try and infiltrate a well secured and guarded place such as this Harry. Do you not read anything i have given you in the past." She made her way to Harry slapping the back of his head hard before turning to Ron

"And you, anyone without a brain could make you out what were you guys thinking" Hermione stepped back watching both boys rub the back of their head looking at her shocked

"Hello to you to Mione" Harry spoke smiling softly but it faded when he noticed the claw marks on the girls face

"What happened to your face " Ron blurted out not really knowing when not to speak

"Its nothing to worry about you guys came here for a reason well you better hurry up because in a few minutes we will be surrounded by Aurors" Hermione stepped towards Fleur kissing the witch's cheeks in a greeting before following the greedy goblin griphook.

It only took a minutes walk from where they had landed to get to the vault and all the way there Ron was asking very annoying questions which Hermione answered leaving out some of the things that had happened avoiding certain questions but it seemed like the boy did not notice but a certain blonde french witch had a knowing smile one that she knew very well. Once they had reached the large vault door separating them from their goal harry went to ask Griphook to open the vault but was stopped by Hermione

"Goblin do i have access to this vault" Hermione turned to the goblin that had given her trouble before hand

"Yes"

"Good you will open it for me. Harry you Ron and Fleur wait outside i do not wish for you to touch anything that is in the vault as we do not know what charms are in place"

"Why do you get to go in but we can't" Ron whined

"Because as far as i know i am the only one with legal access to the vault meaning whatever charms are in place will not activate for me does that explain things for you, now stay here defend the area" sighing Hermione stepped into the vault once the door was open, feeling a rush of magic wash over her

She walked around the vault touching random things admiring other's not really knowing what to look for, in the distance she could hear screaming and the ringing of bells

"What are you guys looking for anyway"

"Its a cup of sorts maybe not sure just hold things up and ill know if its the right one's " Harry spoke getting ready to fight of

"Well that h.." Hermione didn't get to finish what she was saying because something in the corner of her eye caught her attention

She made her way over to the very back of the vault where a small golden cup sat above the rest of the gold gathered in the area, she reached up wrapping her hand around the cup and pulling it away slowly stepping back onto clear floor sighing relieved she was right about the charms placed in the vault.

"This it isn't harry" Hermione turned around making her way to the entrance holding up the object in her hand

Harry spun around to look at his friend smiling as she saw the cup in her hand and the more he stared at it the more he was drawn to it meaning that it was in fact the right thing.

"Mate we got to go Fleur says we got company in 3 minutes" Ron popped up by harry wand raised

"Lets go then" Hermione said handing the cup to Harry ready for a fight.

* * *

A/n i cut this chapter off here because i feel like adding the next part would make it a little long so i have split this and what will happen next.


	7. Chapter 7

Shouts and flashing lights could be seen in the distance which meant that the aurors and security were on their way blocking off their exit

"Damn it prepare to fight our way out and you three look after each other i will look after the goblins" Hermione grabbed her wand out from its holster around thigh where she had put it back, taking a deep breath in and out looking at the 2 small creatures but before she could do anything one of the goblins yanked the cup out of harry's hand and tried to run away. Hermione gave the goblin a second to think it was free before killing the greedy little bugger in front of everyone

She could hear her friends gasp out of surprise and fear but she had no time to deal with anything they had to ask, walking forward she grabbed the cup out of the goblins cold hands and threw it back to harry before bending down for the goblin who had shown come with her not wanting it to be killed considering he had yet given her a reason for it.

"Come and hang on tight" she said looking back at the little creature who nodded and climbed onto her back holding on as tight as he could

Looking back at her friends one last time she sighed smiling " no matter what do not let each other out each others sights and watch one another's back "

Cracking her neck she walked forward towards the way they come

She deflected spells left right and center licking her lips throwing out some her own spells defending herself and the goblin from those who where attacking her making her way to the dragon but as they approached the beast there was already battle going on between aurors, death eaters, snatchers,and the dragon itself.

She was too focus on the people that she had forgotten slightly about the big white fire breathing dragon trying to attack them and it wasn't until the creature opened its mouth spitting fire out of it in a circle around the place trying to kill or harm those it came into contact with that she noticed. As the danger came closer and closer hermione quickly ran behind a pillar ducking behind it just in time but just before she did so her left arm and leg were caught burning through her skin in antagonising pain considering her body had yet to heal properly.

"Harry we need a way out i need you to summon your broom and fly towards the ceiling, i will follow you " Hermione yelled out hoping her friend could hear over the shouts and roars ignoring the pain in her arm and leg to get her friends out safely

A few seconds went by before she saw her friends flying around the dragon trying to avoid the beast and deflect spells from hitting them and watching them she had to admit Fleur looked like a force to be reckoned with where as Ron looked like he was constipated but she had no time to admire the view because the dragon was getting ready for another fire attack which she was prepared for this time.

As the dragon rared its head back Hermione aimed her wand towards the large chain around the creatures neck and sent a confringo towards it causing the chain itself to snap in half and into little shards of metal allowing the dragon to be finally be free which was whats she was aiming for.

She felt a pat on her head before she heard someone speak

"You will have to pay for that you know we goblins can be quite greedy of what we class ours"

Hermione had forgotten the little creature was on her back, just as she was about to reply she saw a green spark fly past her missing her narrowly. Turning around she spotted one furious looking Bellatrix

"I know i'll sit down and speak with you all at a later date and figure out what we can do but for now we have a crazy lady trying to kill us "

Hermione spoke not paying attention to anything but the woman in front of her deflecting a spell sent her way the best she could

"You filthy little mudblood thinks just because her little friends got away that she will to" bellatrix kept sending spell after spell not pausing for one moment to give Hermione a break something very unlike her

"Hello Bella nice of you to pop on by it seems you need to find some manners after all you are now my wife" hermione smirked keeping up with Bella in defending herself and the goblin on her back

"I will never be your wife you stupid little mudblood bitch that i have branded, the dark lord will soon see that you are useless and when he does he will kill you and all your little friends" bella spoke

"Come on dear we both know that baldy will not touch me after all i did defeat 3 of his little followers oh and isn't he a half blood " hermione laughed and sent out some spells of her own but both sides where getting no where and they both were draining their energy

"You insolent brat you dare call my lord such disgraceful things you do not deserve to live i will kill you " bella yelled looking even more crazed then before but despite the threat hermione felt like she could not follow through with it

" why don't we just stop this i need to get Mr goblin to safety first then we can continue" Hermione said trying to avoid the growing sensation in her stomach

Bella looked at hermione like the girl herself was crazy but she knew how calculating she could be even in a situation she was faced with death

Hermione watched as bella stopped her attacks letting her arm fall to her side

"You will come with me once the filthy creature is safe" bella spoke sighing turning around walking away

Hermione nodded as she stepped forward following Bella as neither one of them spoke

* * *

An hour later hermione found herself in the same room she had killed the death eaters day's before but unlike the blood covered destroyed room she expected it to be was a refurbished room no sign of it ever being something other then new, She smiled liking the new decoration. She looked around the room locking eyes with Narcissa who stood by the door along with her potions professor both looking worried and shocked.

"What the hell happened to you girl " her professor spoke making his way to where she stood

It was only when Snape spoke that the adrenaline holding her up and blocking the unbearable pain subsided making her body feel as if it was on fire, like getting skinned alive. She looked half dead already standing there, as she looked down at her wounds she noticed half her arm and leg was blistering and marred black from the dragon while her clothes were torn and ripped, bandaged soaked with blood new and old.

Finally her body caved in as she blacked out falling to the floor beneath her


	8. Chapter 8

Waking up Hermione was blinded by the light that shone brightly into her eyes, that she had to close them again to block it out and after a few moment's she found the courage to open them slowly allowing a little light in at a time. When she was about to see properly without anything blinding her she was able to take a look around noticing she was in the exact same room she had woken up to many days ago when she fought the Lestrange brothers and Lucius.

"You always find your self in trouble don't you Hermione" A voice pulled her out of her memory

She turned slightly to find Draco sitting there wearing the same white button up and black pants he was day's ago looking a little better as he had a face towel in his hand rinsing the water out of it into a metal bowl which confused her because last thing she remembered was looking at her Potions Professor after the battle at Gringotts then blackness

"What happened" she said softly looking at him

"You collapsed in the middle of the hall way after my aunt brought you back from Gringotts, you are lucky uncle Severus caught you"Draco spoke as he gently wiped at hermione's face

"How long have i been out for"

"i would say roughly 2 weeks although i can not be sure"

Hermione lay there looking up at the ceiling as Draco tended to her

"Where is your mother and Snape" she asked

"They both are resting i think they both deserve a little bit after working tirelessly at healing you"

Draco didn't like the fact that his mother worked herself to the point of nearly collapsing all to heal Hermione but he could not blame her either after all he knew his mother's heart.

"I see and what has happened since i collapsed"

"You really don't want to know Hermione " Draco looked down at the face cloth in his hand as he dipped it back in the water

"Tell me Draco what is going on" Hermione sat up wincing in pain

"The dark lord plans to make his move against Hogwarts and soon everyone there will have to choose their sides, he has grown weaker but more determined and unstable which isn't good Mione but beside that mother and my aunt have been arguing over you when mother hasn't been tending to you both have driven everyone to avoid them even the dark lord himself."

"This has been coming for years now Draco whether we saw it or not, we all where brought into a fight that wasn't ours, both sides were getting more desperate to find a means to end it with themselves as victor whether it be Dumbledore or Voldemort. As for your aunt and mother well i am not sure why they would fight over me for"

"What if we don't make it out of this, I don't want to die just yet" Draco spoke softly barely above a whisper but hermione heard

Hermione was about to say something but yelling could be heard from behind the door

"Why are you so naive Cissy can't you see the filthy Mudblood whore will bring our families destruction"

"How dare you call me naive Bella can you not see what is in front of you or are you to blinded by your devotion to the Dark Lord that you fail to see our family was already destroyed before she came along"

"Why are you being like this cissy ever since that mudblood has taken over it's like you don't care about our family"

"Its because of her that i care what happens to our family Bella and when you want to accept the fact that Hermione is now our husband/wife is the moment you will see what i do"

"She deserves nothing "

"Come of your high horse bella because we both know she deserves more then we can give after all she saved us from our terrible husband's or have you forgotten how you used to come to me crying when it became to much"

Hermione knew enough to know that both Narcissa and Bellatrix where fighting about something that shouldn't be in the middle of the hall especially somewhere like this manor and well she simply didn't like them fighting for some reason. Slowly she slipped her feet over the side of the bed clenching her teeth through the pain.

"Draco you better help me or so help i won't be the one your mother worries about" She said her voice taking a darker tone

Draco hesitated slightly before he wrapped an arm around her waist helping her hobble along the floor to the door where she proceeded to throw open the doors with so much force it hit the back of the wall causing the two fighting witches to jump back slightly

"Will both of you shut the fuck up i do not care if i am worthy or not or what your husbands were like because right now we all have to focus on surviving this stupid war because ill be damned if anyone i care for is going to die so either you both realise there is more to arguing over something so pointless or consider your self lucky i am not in perfect health" Hermione stood there leaning up against the door frame blood soaking through the bandages looking a little pale as Draco stood next to her

Narcissa was the first one to move out of her and her sister, stepping forward towards Hermione cupping the girls face turning it from side to side to see if any of the wounds on her face had reopened before moving onto cheeking the rest of her body out.

"What do you think you are doing" Bella spoke as she stood there taking in just how bad of a shape her Mudblood was in not really knowing before hand just how bad it was. Bandages covered all of hermione's right arm and leg. There were visible scarring on her right arm where she had branded the girl only nights previously and the marks along her face were still raw like it could not be healed by magic. There was even more damage underneath the clothing and bandages covering the girls torso and that made Bella think that maybe she was wrong about the girl

"oh i don't know bleeding to my death as i fly around on a broom. What does it look like i am doing Bellatrix" Hermione gently moved Narcissa's hand away from her so she could focus on the older witch who seemed to frozen

"you shouldn't be up you should be resting you are not healed properly and i didn't work night and day for you to reopen anything up so get yourself back into bed this minute before i force you to myself" Narcissa said looking like she was one word from hexing someone

"Let Bella take me to bed" Hermione spoke smiling slightly as she slid down the wall slightly her legs nearly giving out

Bella let out a frustrated growl before stepping forward bending down slightly as she picked hermione up bridal style making sure to be careful of her wounds as she muttered under her breath about ungrateful brats as she took the girl back to bed laying her down gently allowing her nephew and sister tend to her.


End file.
